


Not even for me?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has always despised weddings, so can she put that behind her to marry the love of her life?





	Not even for me?

Our story begins in the apartment which Blaise Zabini shares with his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Blaise is trying to discuss a very important matter with Pansy.

Blaise told her, "I've been meaning to talk to you, Pans."

Pansy smirked. "Have you now, about what exactly?"

Blaise said, "I know how much you hate weddings."

Pansy retorted, "So, what if I do?"

Blaise went on, "But, I think if we got married it wouldn't be like other weddings you've seen or been to."

Pansy scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't do weddings."

Blaise asked, "Not even for me?

Pansy frowned. "Look, I love you a lot."

Blaise prompted, "But?"

Pansy continued, "But, I don't want to say how much I love you in front of the whole world."

Blaise stated, "Don't say that, Pans. I know how much you love me, you tell me every day. Weddings are the penultimate step in a successful relationship, the last being having kids."

Pansy smiled. "You really think that weddings are the second last step in a successful relationship?"

Blaise nodded and beamed, "They are when you think about it though."

Pansy grinned. "You know what? When you put it like that, I do want to marry you."

Blaise gasped. "Are you being serious?"

Pansy said, "Completely."


End file.
